Undertale comics
by munchingpotatoes123
Summary: These are some ideas I have that could make some pretty decent comics, but I can't draw a bit, so I decided to write them in fan fiction form (NOTE: If you want to illustrate my comic ideas or post them on the Internet, I won't mind, as long as you credit me) Rated T for some language and safety :3
1. Gaming fun

**Gaming fun**

Frisk is laying on their bed when Toriel enters the room, she sits down beside them and puts a heavy object on the bed, it's a Wii U with a video game called "Splatoon" sitting next to it ,"Mom, what is this?" Frisk asks and Toriel chuckled ,''Well, Sans has been telling me how sad you've been lately, so me and him bought you a video game you might like." Toriel replied.

Frisk smiled softly and hugged Toriel ,"Thank you, mom." They said. Toriel got up and left in order to make some pie, which left Frisk alone with a new game and Flowey sitting in the corner. As Frisk set up the game, Flowey started talking to them ,"pfft, Splatoon? Why don't you get a real game like Call of Duty or Modern Warfare?" He said.

"Well, I don't have any of those games or the consoles in order to play them, and I'm too young, so Toriel wouldn't like it if I played those games." Frisk replied and Flowey scoffed ,"I bet you wouldn't even learn how to swear."

 **9 MONTHS LATER**

"YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT BLASTER! STAY ON THE MOTHERFUCKING TOWER!" Frisk yelled as they saw their team lose in overtime once more ,"URGH! HOW ARE YOU EVEN IN S+?! YOU SHOULD BE IN C- YOU GODDAMN SAVE SCUMMER!" They kept on yelling as they saw their rank drop from S+ to S, all while Flowey was shivering in the corner.

Toriel then walked in to see Frisk on the bed playing their favorite game ,"Frisk, what's all this ruckus? Have you been...swearing?" She asked and Frisk shook their head violently ,"No, no, it was Flowey! He started imitating my voice and trying to get me in trouble!" They said and Toriel glared at Flowey ,"Again?! One more mouth out of you and I'll plant you outside, I heard that the neighbor's dog has had a great meal." She threatened and closed the door.

Frisk smirked as they pressed "Battle again" ,"You evil bastard, you might as well have killed everyone!" He said.


	2. Puns galore

**Puns galore.**

"There ya' go," Sans said as he handed Frisk a hot dog ,"I want another one," Frisk said as they place 15 G on the counter ,"alright, but I'm all out of dogs' here, have a hot cat." Sans said as he handed frisk the feline-shaped food ,''What's the difference?" They asked ,"Well, one's for when you're hungry and one's when you're not _feline_ fine.'' He said with a wink as Frisk stared into his eyes ,"I want a re-fund."

Sans sat on the couch lazily as his brother entered the room ,"HEY SANS, HOW COME YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME FOR SPILLING SPAGHETTI SAUCE ON YOUR FAVORITE SWEATER?" Papyrus asked and Sans looked at his brother ,"Well, that's because nothing gets _under my skin_ ," He chuckled as Papyrus grew angry ,"SANS! OH MY GOD I WILL SLAP YOU!" He yelled ,"heh, worth it."

Sans walked into the kitchen to see Toriel making snail pie ,"Hey Tori, wanna go on a picnic?" Sans asked ,"Oh, of course, I-" ," _Alpaca_ lunch." Sans interrupted and Toriel snickered ,"Sans!...what's _goaten_ to you?" She said and Sans smiled ,"No seriously, what do you want for lunch?" He asked and Toriel tried to hide the huge grin on her face ,"Whatever float your _goat_.'' She said and the two of them burst into a laughing fit.

Sans wakes up and went to the kitchen to get some ketchup when he saw Undyne hurriedly making some pasta ,"Hey, watcha' doin' there, smells kinda _fishy,"_ Sans said and Undyne glared at him ,''I'm having a cooking competition with Papyrus! I'll show him that I'm the best cook!" She yelled ,"Alright, just make sure you use the good noodles and not those _impastas_." He said and Undyne glared daggers into him as she summoned a spear ,"get out," ,"But I live he-" ,"GET OUT!"


	3. New Anime

**New Anime**

Undyne and Alphys are both watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, they had seen the episode they were watching for 1,000th time, ironically, it was the episode they had watched the least. Frisk then walks in and sits next to the bored couple ,"So, you guys still watching that old Anime?" Frisk asked and they both nodded. Frisk giggled a bit and handed Alphy's a DVD case ,"What's this?" Alphys asked ,"Well, I think you were getting bored with that old Anime, so I got you a new one. It's about this magical space princess named Lightness who was tasked with defeating the evil lord Superbadguy from taking over the Universe named Universia after her father, who was keeper of all souls and the god of earth had died in the war, and all she has is a magic bracelet that can transform her into anything and magic powers from the staff of light that she got in the 3rd season after defeating the evil guardian dog ruflepufflesnuffle."

Undyne and Alphys both seemed to take an interest in the odd cartoon and decided to give it a watch, I mean, what could possibly go wrong?

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Three days have passed and Frisk had been living with the skeleton bros. So they decided to go visit Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore back home. They walked in and had breakfast and they went by Undyne and Alphys who were sitting on the couch eating Popato Chisps and drinking soda. The sofa had disappeared and it was covered in trash.

"WOAH!" Frisk yelled as they saw the horrific scene, and Undyne and Alphys were both too engrossed in the show (and the garbage) to notice them ,"well...at least you didn't see the movie." Frisk said and before they knew it, Undyne and Alphys had screamed ,"WHAT MOVIE?!" Frisk shifted their eyes nervously ,"movie? What movie? I meant...uh...b-breakfast, yeah, breakfast...yeah...breakfast was terrible…" They said nervously ,"Hey! What the hell?" Toriel yelled in the distance.


	4. Flowey the flower

**Flowey the flower**

Frisk was drawing Flowey with red marker ,"Ok, Flowey, remember, the more red you are, the more bad you are," They said and Flowey rolled his eyes ,"Yeah, yeah, just show me the damn picture." Flowey said and Frisk held it up ,"Now, as you can see-" Frisk saw that Flowey was colored sloppily in red, just like the picture, as if by magic. Frisk tried to hold back laughter with tears in their eyes, they soon failed and they were on the floor laughing ,"What? What is it? Is there pollen on my face?"


	5. Frisk is badass

**Frisk is badass**

Frisk was walking to school when they saw three boys at the gate ,"Well, well, look who we have here?" One boy said ,"Yeah, why do you look like that? Did you spend so much time with monsters that you look like one?" The second boy teased ,"Yeah, I bet you'd totally kiss one ya' sicko!" The third boy said loudly.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Frisk said and they all laughed ,"Oh no! I'm sooo scared!" The first boy said, pretending to look scared ,"NOT!" They all said in unison (Just imagine a close up of Frisk's face at this moment.) "I've fought through the king and queen of all monsters, fought hundreds of creatures with the power to kill, a warrior of the highest rank of monsters, a robot nearly 5 times my size, a giant flower with the power of 6 human souls, a literal GOD, and I freed an entire civilization-no-an entire WORLD, and I didn't hurt one...person.." Frisk said and all three boys looked at each other ,"Also, I could bend the space-time continuum and only like...2, maybe three people (Chara,) Remember anything about it, I could go back in time RIGHT NOW and you wouldn't know." They said and all three boys laughed.

"Yeah, in your dreams kid, I'm not scared of you," He said and Frisk pulled out their cellphone ,"Don't say I didn't warn ya'" They said and they dialed a number ,"Yeah, hey Sans, it's happenin'" They said and closed their phone. Suddenly, Megalovania starts playing (Just imagine that people don't know what megalovania is in this world.) And Sans, along with every other monster Frisk has spared appear behind them. Frisk had a smirk in their face as the three boys ran away screaming.

Papyrus stopped the player and looked at Sans ,"WAS THE MUSIC REALLY NECESSARY?" He asked.


	6. Get dunked on

**Get dunked on**

Chara came in to fight Sans for the 10th time after he "Spared" Them. Once it was half-way through the match, Sans offered to "Spare" Them once more, Chara thought for a second before delightfully agreeing ,'wow, this kid must be either really dumb, or really forgetful,' He thought as he lend his hand out to them. Chara grabbed his hand, but before he could do anything, they pulled him in and stabbed his back (?) Multiple times ,"GET DUNKED ON YOU BITCH!" Chara yelled ,"Damn, son, I got rekt," He said before he turned into dust.


	7. How to beat Omega Flowey

**How to beat Omega Flowey**

Omega Flowey appeared in front of Frisk as he cackled loudly, Frisk looked at him and started holding back a grin before exploding into a fit of laughs, which confused Flowey immensely ,"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

Frisk got up and wiped a tear from their eye ,"It's just that...you look...ridiculous!" They shouted and they took a picture of Flowey on their phone ,"Ridiculous? How? And what are you doing?" Frisk sent the picture over to Papyrus and Undyne.

Papyrus + Undyne: What is that thing? Why is it so hilarious? Papyrus is laughing his ass off and I'm not doing much better! XD

Frisk: This is supposed to be what happens when you mix six souls with a fucking daisy!

Frisk kept laughing as they were sending messages back and forth with Papyrus and Undyne. Once Flowey knew what was going on, he became sad ,"Are you...laughing at me with your friends?" He asked with a tear in his eye as Frisk continued laughing, he took it as a yes and ran away in tears ,"You guys are meanies! And they say I'm the bad guy!"


	8. Out fishing

**Out Fishing**

Frisk walks out near a lake with Undyne with a fishing pole in hand ,"So, what's this fishing business? Does it involve punching? Or fire? Or fiery punching fists?!" Undyne yelled as she and Frisk sat down near the lake ,"Nah, it's just a sport where you end up getting food." Frisk said as they threw the line.

10 MINUTES LATER

Right as Undyne was getting bored, Frisk got a fish on the hook ,"Alright! reel it in as if your enemy's on the other side! pull harder, faster STRONGER! LET YOU STRENGTH SYMBOLIZE YOUR PASSION TO HAVING A HEALTHY MEAL AT THE END!" Undyne yelled and Frisk finally reeled the Fish in, Undyne looked at the fish in particular and slightly blushed ,"J-Jerry? What are you doing in the lake?" She said and Frisk looked up at her ,"Who's Jerry?" She asked and Undyne blushed even harder ,"JUST THROW THE GODDAMN MONSTER IN THE LAKE ALREADY!" She yelled and Frisk did so.

Frisk scooted close to Undyne while wiggling her eyebrows at her ,"Is he your crush? Or your Ex?" Frisk gasped ,"Do you still looooove him?" They said with 100% more eyebrow wiggle ,"I will spear you!" Undyne said and Frisk laughed ,"Pfft! You wouldn't do that." They said and Undyne plopped onto the ground angrily while crossing her arms.


	9. Mexican flag

**Mexican flag**

 **I just now realised that a lot of these stories include Frisk...is that a bad thing? Whatever :p**

Frisk was working on their history project on Mexico at 12 A.M in the morning, they finally typed out the last word and yawned as Sans came in ,"Hey kid, you should go to sleep, it's gettin' late." He said and Frisk nodded ,"I've just been working on this stupid project on Mexico," They yawned as they stared at the screen ,"Hey, have you ever noticed that the Mexican flag kind of looks like the Italian flag, but with an eagle sitting in the middle?" They said as they got up and Sans went to sit down on the computer to see this ,"Holy shit...how have I never noticed this?" He whispered low enough so that Frisk couldn't hear.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Frisk woke up to see all of her friends (Including Sans) Sitting together, squinting at the screen ,"What the hell are you guys doing? I need to print this out!" Frisk said as they broke apart the group and activated the printer.

When Frisk came home from school, they saw everyone, once again, crowded around the computer ,"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They yelled ,"Frisk, don't swear." Toriel said very quietly as she continued staring at the picture of the Mexican flag.


	10. The Barrier

**The barrier**

 **(Note: Imagine that the barrier looked like a piece of cardboard that was painted white and had the words "The Barrier" Written in black marker, this image just makes this comic much better.)**

Toriel and Asgore were both fighting about Chara and Asriel in the barrier room, out of frustration, Toriel punches the barrier, which in turn, made it fall over slowly. Toriel and Asgore bother looks at the "broken barrier" ,''...WELL OK THEN!" Asgore yelled.


	11. Mettaton's secret dance

**Mettaton's secret dance.**

Sans was walking by Mettaton's room when he heard some...interesting sounds ,"Oh yes, work it baby!" Mettaton had yelled ,"Mmm, so good!" Sans heard once more, and he couldn't help but take a good peek, even if it'll probably scar him for life.

Sans didn't know what to expect, actually he did, but he didn't see what he expected, instead, he saw Mettaton dancing around in hot pink bra and panties. Once he did see this...interesting sight, he burst out laughing, which caught Mettaton off guard.

"YOU CREEP! DON'T LOOK INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S ROOMS WHILE THEY'RE...EXERCISING!" Mettaton said and he had slammed the door on him.


	12. 1 HP

**1 HP**

Sans was walking with Undyne outside of Snowdin, when he had told 3 ice pun in a row and a single fish pun. Undyne had had enough of his shenanigans and she had sent him a hearty slap across the face. But she forgot one little detail, the fact that he had only 1 H.P.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled and she took his hoodie and frantically went to the costume store. Later, she was running up to Monster Kid ,"UNDYNE! Oh my god, I'm your biggest fan! I-" ,"Yeah, yeah, great kid," She said and she threw some clothes at him, specifically, a worn blue hoodie that smelled like spaghetti sauce and a Spooky Scary Skeletons costume ,"Listen, you'll have to wear this, act lazy, say puns and eat horrible spaghetti for the rest of your life, capiche?" She said frantically, Monster Kid looked at her, confused ,"I-" ,''ALRIGHT, LET'S GO!" She interrupted once more ,"By the way, your name's Sans now!"


	13. Asgore's fight

**Asgore's fight**

 **Warning: Mild swearing.**

Frisk is standing in the barrier, they're about to fight Asgore and they're filled with DETERMINATION. "How tense, just think of it as a trip to the dentist," Asgore said, trying to break the ice ,"Last time I went to the dentist, there was way less death involved." Frisk rebutled. Anyway, Frisk is in the fight screen and once more, they were filled with DETERMINATION. That is, until Asgore destroyed the MERCY button. Frisk got angry and with one swipe of their Worn Dagger, they had managed to get Asgore's health down to just a sliver. "So...this is how it ends…" Asgore said weakly, "No it isn't," Frisk said ,"Now, hand. Me. The. Glue." Frisk glared into his soul, Asgore, out of fear for his own life, handed Frisk the bottle of sticky, white paste (Wow, that sounded wrong,) and Frisk was trying to glue the MERCY button back very slowly.

Unknown to either of them, Flowey was sitting in the corner with human souls ,"I hope I can remember my evil monologue…" He pondered to himself. Once Frisk was finally over, Flowey came up and did the stabby stab on Asgore ,"You idiot! In this world it's...shrill?...No, it's...Fill or be filled? Wait…" Frisk waited patiently and waited for Flowey to finish ,"It's...YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK YOU!" And Flowey resets the game. Taking Frisk back to the start screen Frisk stared at the name select screen ,"...FUCK THIS, I'M DOING A GENOCIDE RUN!"


	14. Temmie armor

**Temmie armor**

Frisk was at the Temshop, they were grinding for money to buy the Tem armor, once they had finally reached their and the Tem armor was bought, The Temshop owner blew a whistle and hordes of Temmies held on to Frisk and they wouldn't let go. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Frisk said ,"U Gots da Tem armour!" The Temmie said.


	15. Mettaton senpai

**Mettaton senpai**

A fangirl was in a crowd and she was obsessing over Mettaton ,"SENPAI! NOTICE ME!" She yelled, but Senpai didn't notice her, so she got closer to her Senpai and yelled once more ,"NOTICE ME, SENPAI!" She yelled once more, she got an idea, she exposed her legs under her skirt and she posed a fabulous pose, and she yelled once more ,"HOT HOT LEGS, SENPAI!" Mettaton Senpai tried his best to look away from the fabulous legs, and he succeeded. She soon ran away crying, knowing Senpai will never notice her.


	16. Sans's fight: The true ending

**Sans's fight: the true ending.**

 **(Note: If you could, imagine the player's voice as Arin's voice from Gamegrumps.)**

Chara had finally managed to beat Sans (fairly this time) After the 50th try, they felt so proud of themselves ,"Welp, I'm going to Grillby's." Sans said and Chara giggled ,"You idiot, I killed him, I killed them all, did you for-" But Sans interrupted with a huge ,"WHAT?!" And a Gaster Blaster to the face, which instantly killed Chara.

On the other side of the screen, there was a player who thought he had defeated his greatest obstacle, but instead, he just sat there dumbfounded ,"Wh- I- Bu-..." Suddenly, the player had turned into the incredible Hulk ,"ALL THIS TIME! ALL THIS GODDAMN TIME!" He said as he broke his computer into bits ,"FUCK YOU TOBY FOX! FUCK YO-" (Dogsong plays, interrupting the player.)

 **Also, before you say I'm violating a Community Guideline by saying the name of a Marvel character in an Undertale story when there's no cross-over involved, I checked the Community Guidlines and it said nothing even similar to this, so HAH.**


	17. Sans's job interview

**Sans's job interview**

"SANS, HOW COME YOU PAY THE BILLS? WHO HIRES YOU?" Papyrus asked his brother.

 **Flashback**

"Sir, we looked at your resume and...most of the pages are blank! The only things you wrote are under hobbies, where you wrote "Sitting, laying down, not standing, and not not not standing"...do you see the problem?" A monster asked the skeleton sitting in front of him, he merely shrugged ,"At least I'm honest, ya' know," Sans replied ,"Sir...we can't hire you, you need to have grit, determination (wink, wink) and-" Sans suddenly flashed his single blue eye, which made the monster sweat ,"...c-congrats! Y-y-you got the j-job!" He said in fear as he shook Sans's bony hand

 **Back to the present**

"I dunno, it's a mystery."


	18. Frisk's eyes

**Frisk's eyes.**

"HUMAN! HOW COME YOU'VE NEVER OPENED YOUR EYES? I'M CURIOUS!" Papyrus said and Frisk sighed ,"So, you want me to open my eyes?" They asked and he nodded ,"Alright, but stand back." They said and they opened their eyes, they were Kawaii Desu Anime eyes...suddenly, a low rumbling is heard...OH GOD! FLUFFY KITTEN MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING! FABULOUS LEGS FALL FROM THE SKY! FUZZY RAINBOW DEMON PUPPIES EMERGE FROM THE GROUND! EVERYTHING IS ON ADORABLE FIRE!

"The end." A girl who was wearing a red sweater with a shooting star on it was finishing her story, and her name was Mabel Pines.


	19. Frisk wrecks a scrub

**Frisk wrecks a scrub**

Frisk was talking to their friend after their phone has been taken away by the teacher. Then, a boy comes towards them ,"Well, well, I see that you're not so tough without your phone now, are ya'?" Frisk sighed in annoyance ,"You still don't want to mess with me," They said while rolling their eyes.

The boy sent several punches over to Frisk, who dodged them all quite easily, he got frustrated and started punching faster and harder, but Frisk still dodged them all ,"wow…" They said ,"learn how to aim," They put on shades ,"...scrub." Suddenly, Sans popped out of a locker while blasting airhorns, Papyrus popped out of a trash can with an MLG hat and a Shrek mask, and Undyne handed Frisk Doritos and Mountain Dew.

"OH, OH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, GET REKT SCRUB!" They all shouted, and all the students in the area had joined as well ,"GODDAMIT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" He said and Frisk went over to him ,"I warned you," They said ,"I told you I could bend the time space continuum! But you didn't listen! Maybe you should've payed attention!" They said and the airhorns blasted even louder.


	20. How to be as great as Papyrus

**How to be as great as Papyrus**

 **PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT UPDATE :** **Hello audience, as you may or may not know, my stories/ comics violate section six of the content guidelines. It states that my stories should not look like they're written in a script-like format (for some reason, I don't know why, but whatever.) So if you read my stories often, and you're reading this update, that's why it looks different. I've had two people already tell me this publically and one person PMing me about it. So I decided, in order to avoid any trouble, I shall change it, it took a little while since there were 20 chapters. But I did it in order to avoid any possible trouble or risk the chances of this story getting deleted. If you liked the old writing style better, then I apologize, but I could not risk this story getting taken down.**

 **Your friend and content provider, Munchingpotatoes123.**

"HUMAN, I HAVE WROTE A WONDERFUL BOOK!" Papyrus yelled as he handed Frisk a huge book titled "How to be as Great as the Great Papyrus." And Frisk decided to read it.

Page 1- SPAGHETTI

Page 2- SPAGHETTI

500 pages later

"Uh, Papyrus, these all just say Spaghett-"

Page 501- Screw you, Papyrus writes whatever he damn wants in this book!

"GREAT ENDING, NO? UNDYNE WROTE FOR ME!" Papyrus said ,"SHE ALSO TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS ENTIRE BOOK." But before Papyrus can say anything else, Undyne bursts through the wall with screaming fans behind her. She takes a bunch of books (As well as Frisk's) and goes out ,"LOOK PEOPLE!" She yelled ,"IT'S $15 DOLLARS PER BOOK, NOT $5 OR $10, 15 DOLLARS!" She was selling the books at a small, wooden shack that looked like Sans had built it. "I'M SUCH AN AMAZING AUTHOR!" Papyrus said.

 **FINALLY! I FINISHED RE-WRITING ALL OF THE STORIES! I started at 6:00pm and I finished at 10:00 pm, I SPENT 4 HOURS ON THIS!**

 **By the way, please tell me what you think of this format, do you like it? Do you think it's an improvement, or a downgrade? Do you like the changes made to the stories? Please tell me in the comments :D**


	21. What a twist!

Frisk was walking around in a poorly lit hallway that was filled with mirrors, every mirror depicting Frisk as someone who was not Frisk, but they could've been Frisk, each version of Frisk became more and more evil, the Frisks that killed many people. They saw a room and they sprinted towards it, hoping to escape before seeing that...person...that guy who...nevermind.

They opened the door to the giant room, they walked into it with shaky legs, there was another mirror there, they walked up to it to see that... OH GOD, THEY SAW THAT THEY WERE, IN FACT-

Frisk woke up in a cold sweat ,"Oh, thank god it was just a dream!" They sighed in relief ,"I almost saw myself as M. Ni-"

 _ **BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**_

 **(THE END)**

 **And before you comment that I broke yet another Community Guideline, I technically didn't, since I didn't say the director's full name, so it could've been anyone really (Sorry for these notes, I'm just so paranoid about these stupid Community Guidelines, but hey, at least it's only one story...right?)**


	22. Montage

**Montage**

Frisk was laying down on their bed, they haven't moved an inch ever since they came home from school, good thing for them it was a Friday. Sans walked in to see Frisk lying in their bed doing nothing ,"Hey kid, what's wrong?" He said as he plopped down next to them.

Frisk only gave a hearty sigh ,"You aren't playin' your game and swearing your little head off, so there must be something wrong," He said and Frisk chuckled ,"Is it really that obvious?" They asked and Sans nodded.

"It's just that...my friend's moving to Utah in the summer and I don't want them to go," Frisk confessed and Sans thought ," I know what'll make ya' feel better," He said and Frisk stood up a bit ,"What about we get some ice cream?" He said and Frisk smiled ,"Ice cream would be nice…"

 **1 Montage later.**

Frisk blinked and felt something cold in their hand, they stepped back and dropped the ice cream as a necklace tightened around their neck ,"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" They yelled as they took off their Mickey hat ,"It was a montage, we just had a good time." He said as Frisk took off their Air Jordans.

"All I remember are pictures of us doing random stuff together!" They yelled and they took off their Beats by Dre ,"Hmm...you seem angry, how about we go shopping for more random expensive stuff, you know, I had a great time at Thunder Mountain, why don't we do that again?" He said and Frisk shook their head violently.

"No, no, no, no, no, WAIT-" Frisk begged, but Sans snapped his finger anyways.

 **Another montage later.**

Frisk opened their eyes to see that their room had been filled up with even more random junk ,"Sans! Where are you?!" They yelled as they passed through a mountain of computers and a giant marble statue of Sans.

"I'm over here! Next to the cat food and dissected frogs!"

 **Geez, how long has it been since I posted? It felt like year! Anyway, hope this made up for it :)**


	23. Why is James crying?

**Why is James crying?**

A drunk girl was sitting in a bar next to Sans. She was repeatedly poking him with a stick. "Hey, hey, Sans," she said and Sans tried to ignore her, "Hey Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans, Sans, Sa-" "WHAT?!" he suddenly shouted and she giggled.

"I have a question," she said and Sans groaned. "I am not answering your question again," he said dryly and he took a sip from his drink. "Okay, okay, okay," she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Why is James crying?"

Sans groaned and she attempted to hide a snicker. "Ugh...because he just got dunked on-" "CUZ' HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON! WOOOOOOOO!" she then proceeded to black out while Sans slowly took another sip of his drink.

"Jesus Christ…"

 **Please review! I don't care what it is, I'm just review hungry, ok?**


	24. Death by Glamor

**Death by Glamor**

Frisk was sitting on their bed while on their phone. They were browsing youtube when something caught their eye. "Death by Glamor, huh, wasn't this Mettaton's theme or something?" they said to themselves as they absent-mindedly clicked the video.

The moment the song started playing, they had started dancing and their body was moving beyond their will. "What's happening to my body?!" they yelled as they did several dance moves that they've never seen. Just then Mettaton burst into their room and started posing.

"You're dancing, Darling!" Mettaton said and Frisk busted into dances they didn't even know had existed or were even possible. "How is my body doing this?! No, seriously, I shouldn't be able to twist my arm like this!" they yelled. "NO, SERIOUSLY! MY NECK SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TURN IN A 180 DEGREE ANGLE! WHAT THE F**K METTATON!" Mettaton just shrugged.

 **Several days later.**

There was a little tombstone sitting in a sea of other tombstones, and they all had one thing in common. On them, was written "Death by Glamour". "...Welp, at least I died while being fabulous," a spirit said while they posed dramatically, "...Maybe Mettaton had been a little too much of an influence on me…"

 **Ok, that was kind of a dark turn, but whatever, PLEASE COMMENT!**


	25. Scary Movies

**Scary Movies** Frisk decided it was a good idea to sit down and watch a scary movie with Undyne and Alphys. It was getting hard to try and pull them out of the couch and eat some real food, but they somehow managed to drag them into watching it. "F-F-Frisk, a-a-re y-you sure this is a g-g-good idea?" Alphys asked, she was shivering quite madly. She had built up a reputation of watching only anime, so horror films were something she...didn't get to experience a lot. "Aw, c'mon Alphy, it's going to be EPIC! AWESOME AND TERRIFYING! I CAN'T WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FRISK?!" Undyne had shouted. Poor Alphys was shaking so hard you'd think she was in Snowdin. Frisk had scrambled for the remote, not wanting to feel Undyne's wrath for not turning on the stupid movie. **2 HOURS LATER** Once the movie had ended, Alphys and Frisk were on the verge of exploding with laughter at the absolute cheesiness and fakeness of what they had just witnessed. Pretty soon, they couldn't hold it any longer and they burst out laughing. Undyne was just nervously chuckling while the other two were laughing their heads out. "Oh my God, have you seen how that girl was running? You could practically see the Director shouting at her to move!" Frisk said once they somehow caught their breath ,"I know, right? I mean, even I could do a better job than that!" Alphys replied while wiping away a tear ,"what did you think, Undyne?" she asked as she looked up at the slightly paler, shivering version of her girlfriend. "I...uh, I think it was...uh...hi-hilarious! Yeah! Especially the part where...th-the girl was screaming "oh no! Help me!" I mean, have you seen anything more...uh...fake?" Undyne replied, trying to act totally not terrified ,"I know, right! Anyway, see you tomorrow. Night, 'Dyne," Alphys said as she meandered towards her room, Undyne however, just sat there. Quite literally shaking in her boots. **THE NEXT MORNING** Frisk walked in to see Undyne in a total mess, she was hugging her pillow and rocking back and forth while watching Anime. "OH, GODDAMMIT! NOT THIS S**T AGAIN!" Frisk yelled ,"what is Anime is it this time? Was it Fullmetal Alchemist? I bet it was Fullmetal Alchemist, wasn't it?" Frisk asked and Undyne shook her head ,"no, too scary, couldn't sleep," she said simply and Frisk, for once outside of school, thought. They wondered what they should say to the terrified fish. She was a warrior, she never got scared. So Frisk had to pick her words with utmost care and thought. "What?" **Yes, I admit it, if you haven't been following this account. And I doubt you did, you would know that I am Fullmetal Alchemist trash. So I just had to put a little trash in there. I mean, come on! There are two- not one, but two- characters in Undertale who loved Animu, I couldn't resist...I'm sorry (no I'm not). PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	26. Onions are Jerks

**Onions are Jerks**

Undyne was walking around the kitchen, looking for food to eat when she saw Frisk chopping something. "Hey Frisk, watcha doin?" Undyne asked Frisk turned around with small tears streaming down their face. "Just chopping onions," they said and Undyne started laughing.

"Is _that_ why you're laughing? Pfffffft, I could handle it no problem!" Undyne said smugly as she walked towards the onion. She was about to summon a spear and dice these onions to hell and back when she heard a small, almost whisper-like, voice. "Did you hear that?" She asked before she heard the same voice speak, but it was a lot clearer. "You stupid fish! No one likes you and you're mom's fat!"

Undyne looked down to find the onion had somehow grown arms, legs and a mouth. The worst part was that it was shouting insults at Undyne. She could do nothing but watch as a single tear fell down her face while an American flag was waving in the background.

"When did we get an American flag? We're not even in America! What the actual Fu-"

 **Moral of the story:**

 **Onions are jerks...and they should be chopped up into little pieces.**

 **F***ing onions...**


	27. The last one

**The last one**

Sans slowly woke up from a good dream by strange sounds coming from the living room. He waited and waited but the sounds never stopped and he thought that he should go investigate. It was probably a raccoon or some creature that had somehow made it's way in. Or it was a burglar, either way, it was going to have a bad time.

When he got there, he didn't see any creatures or burglars, but in fact it was Frisk. They were running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Watcha doin' there, kiddo?" Sans asked and Frisk jumped a little when they heard his voice. "Sans? When did you get there? You nearly scared me half to death!" Frisk exclaimed and Sans sighed.

"Look, kid, you woke me up from a great dream with all your russelin' and I went to investigate. So, what're you doing running around like Papyrus on a sugar high?" He asked and Frisk groaned as they collapsed on the couch. "Did you forget already? It's the last "comic" this author's writing and I've been looking around for ideas all night!" Frisk said, clearly outraged that Sans forgot.

Sans tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Alright, I'll help you brainstorm for ideas," he said and he sat next to Frisk on the couch and they talked to one another. They were suggesting ideas ranging from outdated memes to that one time Undyne hugged a garbage can, thinking Alphys was underneath it. So far, none of the ideas seemed to be half decent.

That is, until Sans snapped his fingers as he got a brilliant idea. "I know! Let's just write about how we don't have any ideas and go from there!" He said and Frisk smiled. "That's a great idea Sans!" They cheered. Frisk then slowly turned around to meet the author, playing videogames on the computer and procrastinating

"...What?"

 **Yep, you got that right folks. No more Undertale Comics...yeah. Sorry about that. I just thought this series had to end eventually. I mean, there are only so many unfunny comics one person could write! So...yeah...bye!**

 **Oh, one final thing...uh...please review...please...**


End file.
